memories of blue
by abyssbreak
Summary: "She almost drops the plate she's holding because she just knows that she knows him, hell, she's positive now." Of course Yato knows everything when Hiyori barely knows a thing. yatori, reincarnation!au.


She feels like she's seen him before—there's something about him and she knows it. She's had this sense of familiarity before with other people but never to this extent; she's never stared at someone for as long as she's stared at him. It's probably creepy, she realizes, but she can't bring herself to stop—because she _knows _she's seen him before—she's_ known _him before but she can't think from where and it's probably the most annoying feeling she's ever felt. As he wraps his arm around the shoulders of his blonde friend, she practically remembers the feeling of his arm being wrapped around _her _shoulders.

She tries to brush it off as she walks past them but then he looks up at her and she practically freezes because she hadn't seen his eyes yet and how she wishes she hadn't.  
><em>Blue. <em>His eyes are blue blue _blue_. She stops dead in her tracks for a second as his eyes fall on her and they're suddenly staring at each other.  
>His blonde friend nudges him in the side, a knowing smirk sketched across his face.<br>She almost drops the plate she's holding because she just _knows _that she knows him, hell, she's positive now.  
>He turns away quickly, cheeks flushed lightly with a shade of red as he continues talking to his friend and pretending nothing happened—but they both know.<p>

(He knew as soon as he saw those fluorescent pink eyes that she wasn't just some stranger he'd walked by the the street. He knew her, he'd _always _know her. He'd never forget _her _of all people. )

She sighs to herself, he probably thinks she's completely weird, whoever _he _is. She brushes it off, taking the dirty plates over to the counter where one of her co-workers, Kofuku was working. Kofuku is probably the reason why Hiyori is okay with feeling the way she does about, well, him—she had a sense of familiarity with Kofuku when she first met her and within a week, the both of them confirmed that they both knew each other before—a past life.  
>"Do you know him?" Hiyori finds herself asking, nodding towards the boy with the <em>bright bright bright <em>eyes, the mischievous smirk and the loud laughter.  
>Kofuku nods, purple eyes trailing over the table he was sitting at. "I know his friend too." She states, her voice dipping into a mischievous tone before she begins laughing quietly as Hiyori's eyes go wide.<br>"You do? How much do you know?" Hiyori replies quickly—too quickly for her own liking. It's a needy question and Kofuku can practically hear the curiosity and urge to know in Hiyori's voice.  
>"Not a lot," She watches as Hiyori's face drops and smiles again. "Although I know that he's Yukine," she tells Hiyori, pointing over to the blonde. "And he's Yato."<br>Yato. Hiyori thinks of the name a few times and warning bells go off in her head. She blinks a few times at Kofuku before seeing the smile on her face grow and answering the one question Hiyori had been thinking but hadn't yet spoke.  
>"Yep, we knew them before too, Hiyorin!" Hiyori pauses, attempts to stand up straight and practically falls over anyway. She hears Kofuku laugh at her but she can't bring herself to mind because Yato is laughing at her too—the same way he always had.<br>She looks over in Yato's direction when she recovers from her _almost _fall and he's grinning at her—straight at her. Kofuku hits her on the back, giggling as she watches the realization set on Hiyori's face.  
>"Well, Hiyorin," Her voice is teasing as she and Yukine exchange looks. "Are you going to go say hi?" Hiyori's face heats up as she frantically begins waving her hands indicating no to her pushy friend.<br>But of course, luck just _isn't _on her side today as Yato and Yukine approach the two of them.  
>"Good to see you again, Kofuku." Yato states, grinning at Hiyori who feels herself blushing again.<br>She wouldn't be blushing so much if she didn't know who he was and how they had been in what Kofuku confirmed to be a past life—they had dated, _dated, _even the mere word made Hiyori blush.  
>"Oh, good to see you again, Hiyori." He states, face completely monotone and Hiyori just stares at him before raising her fist at him, ready to punch him. (Or sushi roll kick him, she hasn't decided between the two yet.)<br>"Yato." She acknowledges.  
>"That's Yato-sama or at least Yato-san to you." He's grinning at her again and before she can even register it, he's taken her hand and dragged her away from Yukine and Kofuku, right to the back of the small cafe she works at and in a room that clearly states it's for staff only. Yato doesn't care, when has Yato <em>ever <em>cared about that sort of thing?  
>"I missed you." He states, not looking at her as he blushes. Hiyori's the one to grin now because really, this is just like how it used to be. Yato just seemed so out of character in the moments they were together, <em>alone. <em>  
>She laughs at him and he just sighs, shakes his head and brings her into a hug.<br>Hiyori doesn't mind. She's never minded.  
>"Are you sniffing me again?" Yato questions after a few seconds.<br>"No!" Hiyori practically shrieks—but they both know it's a lie.


End file.
